Pokémon Black and White Version
Pokémon Black & White versions are the two new Generation V games. These games, like the other main games before them, will introduce new features to the Pokémon world while keeping similar features from past games as well. More information about these games will be revealed in the future. On Pokémon Sunday, they announced that Pokémon: Black and White versions will be on the Nintendo DS, but not on the upcoming 3DS system. The two new Pokémon games are expected to be in 3D and have had pictures of the Pokémon Center, outside in the road, inside of a cave, and a new battle scene, which features the two new Pokémon Zorua and Zoroark. It was announced that the game will be released in Japan on September 18, 2010. It may be released in America on April 1, 2011. Basic Info * The first two Pokémon revealed in these games were Zorua and Zoroark. * New never before seen Pokémon are set to debut in these games. * Shiny Raikou, Suicune and Entei obtained from the 13th Movie will unlock the Zoroark event. * Zorua will be available with the event Celebi. * An event will be available to get the Liberty Ticket, which is the only way to get Victini. * The Pokémon Centers have been expanded. The Poké Mart and the Global Terminal are now inside the Pokémon Center. * These will be the first Main Series games to include more than one car. * The three starters for these games are Pokabu, Tsutaja and Mijumaru. * The games will be taking place in the brand new Isshu region. * The Pokémon will be given many new abilities and moves including Zoroark's new Illusion ability which is similar to Transform; Trickery, which can forsee an opponent's moves; and Claw Sharpen, which raises attack and accuracy. There is also the new attack Night Burst. * Zoroark has a special event with it having special moves that have to do with Movie 13: Phantom Champion Zoroark. * The protagonists are older than the others. * In battle sequences, the Pokémon will actually move slightly when you select a move and the camera will move when you attack. * People will actually run around the protagonist if he or she bumps into them and will show speech bubbles with small messages as he or she walks or runs by them, as seen in the May 15th Episode of Pokémon Sunday. * The Isshu Region is said to be very far away from the previous regions and that people have to take a boat or a plane to reach it. * The largest city in these games is Hiun City. * As shown on the map of Isshu there are two sets of mountains, one on each side of the region. This may suggest that Zekrom lives in one of these sets of mountains while Reshiram lives in the other. * Reshiram, Zekrom, and Victini are the new Generation V Legendary Pokémon. * Reshiram is on the cover of Pokémon Black and Zekrom is on the cover of Pokémon White. * Zekrom be a Dragon and Electric type while Reshiram will be a Dragon and Fire type. * This game has the first female professor, Professor Araragi, who uses a Chillarmy in the introduction. * Reshiram and Zekrom, the legendaries, have to do with the Yin Yang symbol. * It has been confirmed on Pokebeach, and through a video from Pokemon Sunday in the week of June 20th, that a Gym in Isshu consists of Bug Type Pokemon. * Pokemon may not follow you in these games unless you want them to. * Currently 42 new pokemon have been revealed. * The High Link is at the center of Isshu through which you can connect to other players' games. Using the High Link, you can travel to another player's world and adventure together. Talking about Hyperballs new location “Tower of Heaven“. Giving them “Cheap Power” which allows them 30mins of cheaper prices. * In addition to "Fight, "Run" and "Pokemon" there is a new menu option called "'''Shoot''er". We don't know what this is yet ("Bag" is missing in the clip they show). * Black and White will feature Triple Battles. * This game is the first Pokemon game to have more then one save file in the menu (they say to have 3 save/login files) * A new feature which is a DSi-exclusive called the "Visual Phone" was introduced. It is a feature that lets you communicate with four opponents at one time using a video chat. * There is an exclusive area in each game, Black City '''in Pokemon Black and '''White Forest in Pokemon White. * The player has two childhood friends, Cheren '''and '''Belle. '''Both of whom are your rivals in the game.All three of you start your journey together at the same time. Professor Araragi leaves you, Cheren (the black-haired boy), and Belle (the blond girl) each a present and tells you to share it with them (they are your childhood friends). This is when you pick your starter. Sometimes you'll battle your friends during your adventure. '''Belle is spontaneous and one of your two rivals. She also has a strong side to her that shows sometimes, such as when she goes out on her adventure against her father's wishes. During your adventure she will have times where she will be unreliable as well, but she will grow as the story progresses. Cheren is very intelligent. He's extremely trustworthy and will give you advice throughout your journey. His goal is to be a champion. * The mysterious person shown in the Oha Suta trailer is called N'''. '''N will keep coming to challenge you in order to confirm his ideas of justice. He calls Pokemon "friends," but one of the screenshots shows him saying that he wants to split humans and Pokemon and divide them so that the world is black and white. He has the unique idea to set Pokemon free from people. He's looking for the power to grant his ideals. * In 3-on-3 battles, if your Pokemon is, for example, on the far left, it won't be able to hit a Pokemon on the far right. There is a button on the bottom left hand corner of the battle screen which is called "Move" and allows you to swap your Pokemon's positions. Thus, a Pokemon on the far right can hit the opponent's Pokemon that are on the far right as well as the middle. If the Pokemon in the middle uses an attack that hits all Pokemon, then it will be very powerful. * With the DS's infrared signal, you can have speedy battles with up to four players and speedy trades directly from your party or PC box. You can also automatically exchange friend codes over infrared now. IR Options: Battle, Trade, Feeling Check, Friend Code exchange. * A new feature called Passing By will allow your DS to connect automatically with other players that are nearby. As you advance in Black and White, you will be able to help others on their journey. It is part of the C Gear. * The games have a Live Caster feature (not for the old DS or DS Lite,but they will only feature voice feature only), which allows you to use the DSi's camera to talk to friends through video feed. Locally, you can talk to up to four people, while over Wi-Fi you can only talk to two. The Live Caster will have a pen and stamp tool so you can play with the pictures while using the video chat. Characters in the game will use the Live Caster feature to talk to you as well. * As has been rumored for months, the two games will now support Kanji for Japanese players. Apparently, the game's script will change a bit as well, perhaps since those who would change to Kanji are older players (will it be a little more detailed with more advanced vocabulary?). There is a man in the game who can switch it for you. He most likely will be deleted for the American games, as we only have one alphabet. * There is a new feature called Feeling Check that checks the compatibility of players. The IR “Feeling Check” feature is a rhythm game between 2 players and you are supposed to use your finger (not stylus) so it can properly assess your compability (which is undoubtedly just how well you scored together as a pair hitting the rhythm correctly). * The Pokemon Global Link, which is the service that allows you to upload your Black and White save file to a special website, has two different modes: one where you have your Pokemon play in a dream and another where you can battle online. You can unlock the Global Link feature once you obtain Musharna, the evolution of Munna, meaning it is one of those "gimmick" Pokemon like Plusle and Minun were for 2-on-2 battles. * If you are registered through the Pokemon Global Link, you can play online battles using a "Rating Mode" or "Random Match" mode at to the Global Terminal inside the Pokemon Center. It will send your battle results to a server and you can compare your results to other players to see who is a strong Trainer. * In the World of Dreams, your Pokemon have their own rooms that they can play in and they can play mini-games with other Pokemon. Pokemon that your Pokemon becomes friends with in the dream world can be taken back to the real world, being your game; you can capture Pokemon not available in the Isshu PokeDex and transfer them to your games in this fashion. To transfer Pokemon to the computer and thus to the World of Dreams, there will be a new Game Sync option available through the C Gear, which allows you to choose one Pokemon to send to your computer. * Rankurusu (the green cell) and Gochiruzeru (the black humanshaped Pokemon) are both version-exclusives. '''Rankurusu is in White while Gochiruzeru is in Black * There will be cities that look different based on the version even though they are the same city. In the bottom two screenshots on the left page, you can see one city that looks different in both versions of the game. * Confirming yet again that Isshu is far away from the other regions in past games, the routes will start again from '''Route 1. * The player will receive the C Gear from Makomo, Professor Araragi's friend, and it is also confirmed that Mokomo unlocks PC Sync. after he brings her Musharna. * The C Gear has features for Wi-Fi, local wireless, and infrared.' '''C-Gear has at least 2 “themes”. * Victini the new legendary pokemon is number #000 in the Isshu PokeDex and players will be able to obtain it once a new '''Liberty Ticket' (リバティチケット) item is distributed to Black and White via Wi-Fi, DS Stations, and Nintendo Zones from September 18th to October 18th. * New character named Aloe '''appears to be the second Gym Leader from '''Shippo City. * The evil team is named Team Plasma (finally confirmed)! * Isshu map contains fourteen tows or other major landmarks and nineteen smaller areas. * The Pokemon Musical '''does indeed seem to replace Contests and you’ll be able to win items through competition which consists of the two stages we saw, ‘Dress Up’ and ‘Appeal’ (music/dance section). It sounds like both will be scored. * New battle field that moves while you changing pokemon. * Online mode lets you grow berries. * With PokeShifter''' you can''' transfer pokemon from other generations to your game and there is a small minigame will ensue after in which somehow you will have to obtain your pokemon (notice there is a time limit too). * The seasons are changing (!) The season change showed is NOT a version exclusive of a route. There are season changes, though it specifically says field which could mean that it will happen outside of cities or maybe there is a specific Field that changes, hopefully all routes though. * Lots of new trainer types show, including a football player and female baker… * New '''Battle Subway. It has a great number of battles and would require some preperation. * The feature we saw in which someone entered their friend’s world as a messenger to hide an ultra ball is called 'Deru Power '(Deru = verb “to exit”). Gallery These are the known pictures of Pokemon Black and Pokemon White Versions. Isshu.png|Isshu Region prp1.jpg|Starting Town prp2.jpg|Pokémon Center and PokéMart All in One prp3.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua prp4.jpg|Hiun City PokemonBWCave.jpg|Ice Cave Bridge.jpg|Bridge with the possible new item Genders.jpg|Select Your Gender Factory.jpg|Factory City.jpg|A City Forest.jpg|Forest SkyArrow Bridge.jpg|Sky Arrow Bridge, Hiun City HiunHarbor.jpg|Hiun City Harbor HiunMarket.jpg|Hiun City Market HiunAlley.jpg|Hiun City Alleyway TP.jpg|Tsutaja vs Pokabu MT.jpg|Mujimaru vs. Tsut T.jpg|Tsutaja Pokabu1.jpg|Pokabu M.jpg|Mujimaru Railroad.jpg|Possibly Shippou City Hiun City.jpg|Hiun City HiunCity.jpg|Hiun City RE1.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised as Entei RE2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised as Entei RZ1.jpg|Zoroark is changing RZ2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark RZ3.jpg|Zoroark Transformed! ZZ1.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua ZZ2.jpg|Zorua vs. Zoroark Genders1.jpg|Player Character Art pokemonblackandwhitejtv580px.jpg|Japanese GamePlay BattlePanel.jpg|Battle Panel RedBridge.jpg|Red Bridge CGear.jpg|The C Gear Gym.jpg|Honeycomb-like Building ProfAraragi.jpg|Professor Araragi with a Chillarmy|link=Professor Araragi WildBolt.jpg|New Move - Wild Bolt|link=Shimmama Mart.jpg|PokeMart Menu GTS.jpg|B&W Global Terminal|link=Global Terminal GearSaucer.jpg|New Move - Gear Saucer|link=Giaru vsReshiram.jpg|Reshiram Battle|link=Reshiram vsZekrom.jpg|Zekrom Battle|link=Zekrom N.jpg|N - "I will be better than the Champion!"|link=N New Villian.jpg|Possible Villain? Gym2.jpg|Pokemon Gym|link=Pokemon Gym RvsZ.jpg|Reshiram vs Zekrom|link=Generation V Pokemon RC.jpg|Gym with a RollerCoaster in it|link=Pokemon Gym Team Plasma.jpg|Team Plasma|link=Team Plasma PokeMusical.jpg|A new feature - The PokeMusical game_caractor_p_img05.jpg|Dento's House or possible Hotel|link=Dento game_caractor_p_img06.jpg|Possibly Shippou City Game caractor p img04.jpg|Team Plasma (We will "save" your pokemon!)|link=Team Plasma game_detailphoto13.jpg|Waiting for the Battle Subway game_pokemon_img04.jpg|The Pokeshifter game_pokemon_img06.jpg|Piplup VS Minezumi game_detailphoto15.jpg|PokeMusical game_detailphoto11.jpg|In the Battle Subway game_detailphoto12.jpg|In the Battle Subway game_detailphoto14.jpg|Dress Up Chillarmy for the PokeMusical Links *http://www.pokemon.co.jp/bw/index.html *http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=17161 *http://www.serebii.net/index2.shtml Category:Main Series games Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Pokemon Games Category:Pokémon Games